


Desperate Times

by Layneee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Omega Jimmy, POV Jimmy Novak, Threesome - M/M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layneee/pseuds/Layneee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Novak will do a lot for his twin.</p><p> </p><p>Based on a Shameless episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> So... I tend to see destiel in everything I watch. Please enjoy my re-imagination of one _weird_ episode of Shameless.

Jimmy Novak will do a lot for his twin. 

When Castiel wanted to convince the schoolyard bully that he was the flash, Jimmy was there.

When Castiel was too sick to sing in his Middle School talent show, Jimmy was there (and lost).

When Castiel needed help taking his SAT's, Jimmy was there. 

But this, this is big.  _Huge_. 

You see, while the twins are similar in many ways, they are the complete opposite in one. On that fateful Thursday, so many years ago, Castiel popped a knot, presenting as an alpha, and Jimmy went into heat, presenting as an omega. 

And then Castiel had to go fall in love and mate with his childhood best friend, fellow alpha Dean Winchester. 

The two alphas are celebrating their five year anniversary, and Jimmy couldn't be happier. 

Which is why Jimmy is going to say yes to fucking his twin's mate so they can have a pup. 

* * *

First they try the good ol' turkey baster trick. Dean and Castiel are able to collect the  _sample_ and deliver it to Jimmy, no funny business required. 

Unfortunately, because fate is a bitch with a twisted sense of humor, it doesn't catch and things are forced to get weird. 

* * *

The next time they try, they decide to go with a hole in the sheet. Only Dean has a problem getting it up. Jimmy refuses to get offended. 

"You just don't smell right, man," Dean whines from where he lies on his bed, covered except for his cock, which pokes out of said hole; limp and unhelpful.

"What if Cas came in and got you started?" Jimmy suggests. He's standing at the foot of the bed, naked as well, aside from the gray robe tied around his waist. 

"No! I cannot watch this," Castiel calls into the room from the hallway. 

"Don't be a baby, Cas!" Jimmy calls. 

He hears a very distinctive Cas-like whine before his brother slips into the room. "What should I do?" 

The three share puzzled looks because, let's face it, the whole thing is unprecedented. 

"Just help you're mate get hard, and I guess I'll take it from there," Jimmy finally offers. 

Castiel nods seriously, and sits on the bed beside his mate. He fits his hand around Dean's penis, and gives it a firm tug. Jimmy realizes he shouldn't be watching and averts his eyes. He hears a moan, and sneaks a peek. Dean is mostly hard now. Jimmy catches Cas' eye and gets the nod. He guesses it's his turn, now. 

He slips out of the robe and crawls on all fours up the bed, until he is poised above Dean. He's just about to sink down when Dean opens his eyes and...

He goes limper than an overcooked noodle. "Goddamn it."

Again, Jimmy  _refuses_ to get offended. But, come on, him and Cas are  _identical twins._  Whatever. 

Castiel huffs in frustration and growls at his brother. "Can you give us a minute?"

Jimmy nods and scampers away from the bed, pulling on his robe as he flees. 

He paces the hallway, and wonders what's going on in the room. On one of his passes he hears the unmistakable sound of a moan; unmistakable because he lived with his brother for eighteen years and knows what he sounds like. Then he hears his name. "Jimmy? I think we've figured it out."

He takes in a deep, fortifying breath, and lets it out as he reenters the room. 

On the bed, Dean is still lying on his back and his dick is hard and standing up proudly. Though that probably has something to do with Cas sitting on his face.

Jimmy wonders how in the Hell this is his life. Like, who does this? Then again, they asked for it. Castiel's back is to him, thank God, so at least Jimmy doesn't have to look his brother in the eye while he does it. Again, he crawls up the bed and positing himself on his knees above Dean. 

He looks down while he grabs the base and admits, at least to himself, that at least the cock is a nice one. Jimmy presses the tip of Dean's cock to his hole and begins to sink down slowly. 

Dean moans and his hips thrust up instinctually while his hands fly to Jimmy's hips and pull him down. 

It's been a while since Jimmy's been with an alpha, but not long enough for him to forget the downright perfect feeling of being filled. That being said, he couldn't stop the moan from escaping from his throat if he tried.

The pace Dean sets is brutal. He moves his feet so they're flat on the bed, and pistons his hips up and up and up. Jimmy's hands flail for purchase, because he's pretty sure Dean would buck him off given the chance. Finally his hands are coordinated enough to wrap around Dean's ribs, with his thumbs right over the alpha's nipples. 

Dean moans when Jimmy accidentally flicks the hard nubs with his nails. Castiel's moan follows and Jimmy accidentally looks at where they're joined. 

It's not hard to deduce what's happening, not when Jimmy can easily see Dean tongue fucking his brother's hole in sync with how he's actually fucking Jimmy. 

It's so weird, but Jimmy is done doubting it because,  _fuck_ , does it feel good. 

He lets himself roll with it, fucking down when Dean fucks up. He pinches nipples, and clenches his ass, pulling out all the stops to make sure this is good for Dean too. 

Jimmy is so wet now, and his dick is hard enough to pound nails. Would it be weird to get off? They never talked about it. They probably should have. But it's too late now. Because Jimmy is poised for it; it's like he's standing on the edge of a cliff waiting to fall over. He feels Dean's knot start to fill, and slams his body down to catch it. That's all it takes for Dean's knot to plug him up and they're both coming. Then not ten seconds later, Cas follows. 

They're all quiet, at first, nobody knowing how to break the silence. Jimmy is still moving his hips, coaxing as many loads of come out of the man beneath him. After all, the most come, the more chance of him getting pregnant. 

Jimmy watches as Castiel slips off of Dean, but he doesn't go far. He stop as soon as he is able to bend down and meet Dean in a filthy kiss. "I love you," Cas says against his mates lips. 

"I love you too," Dean whispers back sleepily, with half lidded eyes. 

The couple kiss languidly, while Jimmy wishes he'd brought his phone. Now that the good part is over, he's left with the boring bit; waiting for the knot to go down so he can leave the lovebirds alone. 

Nearly an hour later and Dean's asleep when his knot finally shrinks enough for Jimmy to slip free. He does so slowly, as to not wake the alpha. Castiel is lying nearby, and leaves his mate to see his brother out. Jimmy collects his clothes from the guest room and dresses quickly. 

When he makes his way to the front door Cas is waiting for him. He looks tired, but Jimmy can also read the hopefulness in his eyes. "Thank you, Jimmy. You have no idea how much this means to us."

Jimmy waves him off. "You're my brother. You know I'd do anything for you."

"Still," Cas says as he pulls his brother into a hug. "Thank you. Call if anything happens."

Jimmy nods and slips out the door. He runs his fingers through his dark hair and lets out a little laugh. "Well, guess that's one story I won't be telling the grandkids." His modest sedan is parked on the street. He climbs in and heads straight home.

* * *

A month later, and Jimmy has some good news he can't wait to tell the happy couple. 

 

 


End file.
